It is difficult and often impossible to traverse certain surfaces with wheeled devices. Certain surfaces, such as slippery, sandy, iced, muddy, snowed, etc. surfaces, often result in complete immobilization of the wheeled device. Other difficult to traverse surfaces, such as stepped, obstructed, uneven, etc. surfaces, frequently create insurmountable barriers for wheeled devices. It would be desirable to provide a walking device which would simulate the walking gait of an animal so as to overcome these shortcomings of wheeled devices.